


there you go

by angelcult



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dom/sub Undertones, Domme Rowena MacLeod, Edgeplay, F/M, Hand Jobs, Light Dom/sub, Orgasm Control, Orgasm Delay/Denial
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-18
Updated: 2020-01-18
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:14:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22297639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelcult/pseuds/angelcult
Summary: Sam can be good, and when it’s with Rowena, he’s discovered that you can be very good.
Relationships: Rowena MacLeod/Sam Winchester
Comments: 1
Kudos: 25





	there you go

**Author's Note:**

> Just a small thing with Sam and Rowena.

“Just like that, Samuel, you’re doing very good for me.” Rowena cooed and Sam’s eyes fell shut, his hips arching up into her hand, moaning when she placed her free hand on his stomach and guided him back down to the bed.

“Shh, be good. You’re doing so well, just keep being good.”

Sam’s cornflower eyes sparkled with tears at the relentless edging and closed upon making eye contact with Rowena. She was right, he’d been  _ good  _ for however long he’d been laying on the bed, hands clasped together above his head. 

Time always blurred together like this, when Rowena’s hands and voice were his only contacts of pleasure and he wasn’t allowed to do anything but take what he was given. 

“Please.. Rowena, I’m close.” His voice was soft, barely above a whisper, but she heard him and she smiled. 

“Oh, look at those eyes. Such a needy boy.” Rowena teased and sped her hand up, a gasping moan leaving Sam’s mouth as he resisted the want to fuck up into her hand, to keep going until he either came or she took her hand away. 

“Or you gonna be bad and finish, little boy?” The witch purred and Sam shook his head, high-pitched whimpers leaving his throat. 

Sam was so close,  _ too close,  _ but he didn’t have permission to finish and he wanted to be good for her, loved it when she praised him through an orgasm rather than scolded him and proceeded to turn it into a  _ ruined  _ one instead.

Ruined orgasms left him achy and seeking affection even more so than usual but Rowena was good at what she did, never punished him by taking that affection away.

“You’re leaking so much, Samuel, you won’t be able to hold it long, mm?” One of her eyebrows raised and Sam shook his head.

“No, I-“ He cut himself off with an almost pained groan as he tried to squirm away from her hand. She scanned him with her brilliant green eyes and hummed to herself. 

Sam wouldn’t last long at this rate and it would be cruel to punish him when he’d been listening to her every order. 

“Go on, you can cum, little boy, you were so good for me today.” 

The reaction was immediate.

His moan was drawn out and high, dropping low and rough as he came, thrusting up into Rowena’s hand that hadn’t slowed and instead sped up, milking him for all he was worth. 

“Too much, too much, too much-“ His voice was high and breaking as the pleasure bordered on painful and Rowena let him go, holding her hand out to him. 

No words were needed as Sam pushed himself to his knees, grasped her dainty wrist and locked eyes with her.

His cheeks and nose were still red and flushed, his eyes were watery but she hadn’t pushed him to the point of full-blown tears today.

Closing his eyes, Sam slowly licked Rowena’s hand clean, moaning softly when she pressed a kiss to the bite on his throat.

Laying down on the bed, Sam rested his head in Rowena’s lap and gazed up at her, soft and puppy-like as he spoke.

“Thank you.”

Rowena smiled and ruffled his hair, lightly scratching at his scalp.

“My precious boy, you’re so welcome.” 


End file.
